Down The Rabbit Hole
by BlackLynx17
Summary: On her walk back home from Porlyusica's house Wendy falls down a rabbit hole and finds herself back at Fairy Tail eleven years ago! She doesn't understand and tries to get back only... she meets someone she never thought she'd see again and discovers something she'd never thought would be true. Not only that, but she finds herself actually wanting to stay after realizing that-
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hey everybody! I meant for this story to be a one-shot for the chapter where we all discovered Mest's past as a Fairy Tail member, but it didn't turn out that way as I wanted to write more and more so I decided to make this into a full story. I've been trying to get my cousin to love this couple for so long and when she read that chapter she was like, "I don't mind Wendy with that young Mest, if you wrote a fanfiction about those two I wouldn't mind." So here it is! A fanfiction about those two! It happens right after everybody gets back from missing for seven years, but before the games. I hope you like!**

* * *

She was… falling… falling down… a rabbit hole? This wasn't Alice in Wonderland though, so what was she doing falling down a hole? How did she even end up in this hole? Wendy turned her body position around in the air so she would be falling down standing up, pondering on what had happened as she held her dress down from rising up.

She was walking back home from visiting Porlyusica along with Charlie through the forest. They weren't that far off yet, the house was still in sight behind her, and yet… she tripped? Maybe? On a root or something? She knows she tripped because her ankle hurt a bit. So she tripped and fell down a hole, maybe not a rabbit's because rabbit holes weren't big enough for a person her size to fall into, but this endless falling was reminding her of Alice in Wonderland so she thought rabbit hole in her mind.

And she was still falling, right now. If only Charlie would have fallen with her then she could have flown them back up the hole, but Wendy was by herself right now. She was falling, and falling, and falling, and without stopping it was endless. Nothing passed by her, the walls around her were covered with dirt and roots sticking out. Whoever made this hole, it was sure-

"Ah!" Wendy gasped, everything turning colorful and bright.

So bright it was blinding, so blinding she couldn't see, so blind that she didn't know what was going on anymore. Did she pass out? She didn't remember what happened, but somehow she was on the ground again. She was lying on something, and when she clenched her hands, she felt grass and dirt and small twigs stabbing into her skin. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and saw all this greenery from the grass to the trees.

Her head was pounding, but she forced herself to get up and take a look around. Where the rabbit hole dropped her off… it was the exact same place as she fell down from. She was still in the forest- and look there! She still saw Porlyusica's house in the distance! Was that-that all a dream? Did she somehow trip on something instead of falling in a hole? Hitting her head rough on the ground causing her to pass out? She certainly didn't see a whole around her for her to fall into.

If that was the case though then why was she still just lying here? Wouldn't Charlie have carried her back to Porlyusica's house to check up on her if she passed out? Where was Charlie in the first place?

"Charlie?!" Wendy called out.

She leaned against the tree next to her to help her walk and started looking around, "Charlie! Ah- ooh- my head," Wendy groaned lightly clutching at it.

Great, her head was hurting and she was all alone in the forest with no clue where her best friend was. Maybe something happened to Charlie too? Wendy couldn't think of any of reason why Charlie would abandon her other than to get help or if something happened to her! What if she was hurt?! Wendy started panicking, forgetting all about herself as she worried what was wrong with Charlie.

Fairy Tail. They would help her, they might have been helping Charlie, she might have gone there to have them help her! Wendy started making her way to Magnolia, hopefully to find Charlie and some answers. Could it been that Charlie fell down the hole too? Or a different hole and landed somewhere else? Or maybe she didn't know Wendy fell and kept going on? Or maybe? Maybe? There were millions of excuses, Wendy would only find out when getting to Fairy Tail though.

Upon entering Magnolia… there was something… different about her town. She didn't… was it her imagination? Or something? Or maybe- what if she didn't- did she just not pay attention at all to the stores as she walked passed the streets? Was this all in her mind or just?

"Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought."

The further she entered Magnolia though, the more she thought that she was correct. There were buildings and stores she didn't recognize at all or even heard of; signs and decorations that she didn't know… but the streets… they were all the same. If the streets were the same though then why was everything else different?

"How long have I been out?" Wendy asked herself rubbing her head.

She didn't think they could have redecorated and changed the whole town in the short time she was gone- unconscious? She couldn't have been falling for that long… although it did feel that way. Wendy slowly changed her walk into a brisk jog and then her jog into a run as she started running to her guild. What was happening right now? What was going on? More and more buildings started appearing that she didn't recognized and when she started heading up the hill, her heart relaxed seeing the familiar grass lands heading up there.

At the top would be her guild and everybody inside, maybe even outside fighting and passed out drunk like always. Like always! Like always! Like- Wendy's heart froze as she stood on top of an empty hill. There was nothing there, no guild, no farm, no animals walking around or friends passed out outside on the grass. There wasn't any sign of Fairy Tail once being on this hill, there wasn't any sign of anyone living on this hill.

What was- what was going on?! Why wasn't anybody here?!

"HELLO?!" Wendy yelled running around the hill.

"MASTER?! NATSU! LUCY! HAPPY?! CHARLIE! GRAY! ERZA! ANYBODY?!" She started yelling looking all around for them, for any of them.

There were no answers though; she was just screaming alone in the air for no one to hear. Her eyes widened as she started freaking out. There's no way, what was happening- what was going on-!

"Fairy Tail was just here! It was just here!" Wendy started yelling at herself, trying to convince herself that it was the truth, "our guild was right here! Even if it was destroyed or burned down, there isn't a single trace of it at all!"

It was like her family and guild was wiped off the face of the Earthland. She didn't know how to explain this, she didn't even know how to begin to explain this. She was panicking too much though, right? She was thinking too much about this, maybe- maybe they did move! Maybe she's been asleep for weeks? Months? Something that explains this! Maybe someone else would know?! Know something! Know what in the world was going on!

Wendy turned around and started running back downhill, back into Magnolia, crashing into the first person she saw, which was a man. He held on tightly to her, afraid they were going to fall over, and widened his eyes seeing the tears in her wide and scared eyes.

"Hey, please, please, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Where is Fairy Tail?!" Wendy cried holding onto him tightly.

"Over there, over there near the end of the town!" The man gasped out in shock.

Wendy turned her head to where he was pointing at and started running. He pointed in the direction where, where their old guild was located. That guild was no longer their guild though, it was old and unusable after them being gone for seven years; there shouldn't be anything there but ruins. Their new guild was on top of that hill, and it may not have been that nice looking or good in shape, but it was still her home! That home wasn't where it was supposed to be though and now, apparently, it was moved! Did that mean her friends took their guild and moved it back to their old place or something like that?

… the thought wasn't completely crazy and it was very doable for a group of power-strong wizards that were in their guild. So that was it, her friends must have missed their old spot and moved there home back… well home. Yeah, yeah, yeah? Please yeah.

She nearly fainted when she got there at the sight of the guild, falling to her knees. A guild was there, a guild sporting the signature mark of Fairy Tail, but it wasn't her guild building. It looked completely different from the one on the hill and from the one she's learned to love seven years ago. She didn't know what it looked like now; it wasn't as big before and a little bit more rough looking, but the Fairy Tail insignia was there.

It didn't make sense to her.

"So-so-so-they rebuilt the guild smaller? And-and-and tore the other one down? But-but-but none of that made sense with how long I've been sleeping? Or gone? Or-or-or-or- was I in a coma?! A coma! A-a-a-ah-" she started whispering to herself, her mind going crazy as she ran her hands through her hair recklessly.

"Whoa, are you okay there Miss?"

Wendy let out a glass shattering scream at the top of her lungs, nearly loud enough to make someone death. She knelt down on the ground and covered her ears as she screamed out, shaking her head side to side over and over again as she tried to make sense of all of this. She was going crazy, she was going crazy! No! Better yet, this was all still a dream! Yeah! She must have been dreaming! Still falling down that hole for so long she just fell asleep and-and-and-

When the screaming stopped Wendy was still wide awake and much calmer than before. She took a deep breath and sighed it all out, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and rubbing at them up and down to calmed herself even more.

"Sorry to bother you."

Someone walked passed her and Wendy looked up, seeing this boy walking towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. She didn't recognize the member from his back and reached out, calling to him as she wanted to ask some questions.

"Wait! Excuse me, but is this really Fairy Tail?!" She asked.

The boy flinched and turned around to address the girl who just screamed out when he tried to talk to her. Wendy's breath got caught up in her throat as she saw his face. Those eyes… that scar… his hair style was exactly like- he looked exactly like-like-like

"Uh… yes?"

She fainted. Right then and there she fainted. The boy jumped up and teleported over to her, picking her up and slapping her cheeks a few times to wake her up.

"Come on, come on… oh no. What the heck am I supposed to do now?!" He asked himself.

Well he couldn't just leave her here, obviously, and there was a guild behind him where someone could actually help him. The boy sighed and held her in his arms, standing up to bring her inside. He paused for a moment staring at her, really noticing how she looked like. Her hair was a weird color and so long, longer than most of the girls he knew at such a young age. She sort of looked like an angel sleeping, not a crazy people who screams at random people when they asked for help.

His eyes widened when he saw her shoulder, a familiar mark making itself known to all.

"You're… Fairy Tail?"


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too.**

* * *

Falling, falling, it was all a dream, all a dream… she didn't feel like she was falling anymore; she wasn't. She was lying on something sturdy, something still. Did she finally land? Was she back in her bed? At home? Was Charlie sleeping right next to her? Or in the other room making tea? Wendy was afraid to wake up, she was afraid to open her eyes and find out where she was this time.

There was noises all around her though, extremely loud noises, noises that only Fairy Tail could make. There was a party maybe, a Fairy Tail party, celebrating finding her? Welcoming her back home? She was home? She was home! Wendy slowly started opening her eyes and met the wooden ceiling with lamps hanging down. She turned her head and found herself completely surrounded by her fellow guild members. Tears appeared in her eyes as she recognized all of them, but- wait… no, these people-

It was the same as when she first entered Magnolia. The streets were the same, but the buildings were different. Her friends, they were the friends she's grown to love and care for but, but- they all looked different.

They all stood huddling around her, yelling and arguing with each other, some of them fighting in the background over- over what Wendy couldn't tell with so many conversations going on all at once. So she was crazy. She was insane. So many people she recognized, but they weren't the friends she knew. Everyone looked different, shorter, smaller, almost- younger like. These people were Natsu and Erza and everyone else, no doubt about it, but they were also completely different from her friends.

Natsu looked almost her size, maybe even one inch or two shorter. His hair was less spiky than usual and his body didn't look fully mature yet, but that grin, those eyes, that laughter, that was all his. This man was-

"Natsu?" Wendy whispered.

Natsu blinked and turned to look at her with both eyebrows raised. He had responded to the name, he had responded when she called him. So he really was Natsu... or did he just have things in common with Natsu? Including the name? Or? Or? Or?

Wendy felt herself getting light headed again and laid back down on the… table she was on, curling up into a tight ball and covering her ears.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," she mumbled to herself, trying to block out all the noise. She could still hear everyone around her though, she could still hear the conversations.

"What the- how the hell did she know my name?"

"I told you she's a member."

"None of us has ever seen her though, including Master!"

"Why does she have the guild mark then? We tried wiping it off, it's legit!"

"I don't know!"

"Who the heck is she?!"

"Why don't we just ask? It's obvious she's awake now!"

Everyone was everyone, but not everyone. Everyone was younger, so much younger. She noticed Erza's chest and just- something was wrong, something was very wrong. If everyone was younger, if that was the case, if that was the case then this was the exact opposite of what happened at Tenjuro Island! Yeah! Where everyone woke up seven years in the future to find Bisca and Marko and Romeo all older, this time Wendy woke up seven years in the past and sees everyone younger? But wait a second-

Seven years into the past would have meant that Tenjuro Island never happened so everybody should have been normal. Everyone was younger though, so did she fall back even further into the past then seven years? Eight? Nine? Ten? Was that even possible? She was frozen in time, but time itself was not frozen, so it kept moving forward until she work up seven years later. Time did not go backwards though, so there is no way she could have been frozen and time reversed, no-

The rabbit hole? Maybe? Just what type of magic or spell or curse was that hole? How could it have taken her back however many years into the past? How far back had she been taken anyway? Wendy leaned up and dropped her hands, finally addressed her… friends? That surrounded her.

"What year is this?!" She yelled out, practically begged to know.

Everyone flinched and jumped back from surprise of her voice and sudden movement. Someone called out the year.

"7XX!"

7XX, and if it was 7XX where she was at then… subtract the… carry the…

"Eleven years, eleven years back into the past. Oh my goodness, oh my-" Wendy placed a hand on her forehead as her air got thin.

"Calm down my dear, you're safe here. You have nothing to worry about."

Wendy looked up and paused from her panic attack to see Master walking over to her; at least that was one familiar face that didn't look like he changed a bit.

"Master," she cried, tears falling out her eyes.

Marvok's eyes opened from that signature name and stared at the girl, "you know me child?"

Only his brats called him Master, others would refer to him as Master Marvok or just Marvok out of his guild.

"I do! Or, at least I will someday. Oh no, I can't believe this is actually happening to me."

"Believe what my dear? Care to explain why you passed out in front of our guild? And how you bare our mark even though I don't remember ever giving it to you? Who exactly are you child?"

Yes, finally, explanation time. Wendy was still a little bit fuzzy on the whole story herself, but maybe talking about it would help her get a better handle on things. Telling her… friends? Might help her as well, maybe one of them giving her some insight on something she missed. She took a deep breath and sighed out, calming her racing her heart.

"Hi everyone, you may not know me, but I sure do know a lot of you in here. My name is Wendy Marvell and I'm a member of Fairy Tail, just like all of you. The reason you don't recognize me though or even know who I am is because… is because, and now please believe me, but it's because I'm from the future."

It turned really quiet, everyone shocked speechless as they stared at the young blue haired girl with their guild mark on her shoulder. Wendy expected as much, but didn't stop her story. She continued on, giving examples to back her story up.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, and you have an exceed named Happy. You're part of Team Natsu along with Gray Fullbuster, you're an ice mage and like to strip, Erza Scarlet, you love short cake and have requip magic, and Luc-… Lucy?" Wendy whispered looking around.

She remembered though that Lucy was new to joining Fairy Tail just like she was. Eleven years into the past… she hasn't joined yet. Wendy froze for a second letting that sink in before she continued on her listing. She would see Lucy again, and Charlie, and Juvia, she would see everyone once she returned back to her time.

"You're Mirajane Strauss, you're little sister is Lisanna and your big brother is Elfman, you're Cana, you really like drinking, and you're-" Wendy started listening everyone she saw, pointing at them one at a time before she got to Mest. He was standing there right next to Master and she couldn't believe she over looked him before. He was staring right at her, a look of disbelief on his face; his eyebrows were raised just waiting his turn to be listened off. Wendy's eyes softened as she address him, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Mest Gryder, you're Mest." She whispered lightly.

Mest blinked at her, was that all? Everyone else got twice as much, was all he got a name? "Is that all you know about me?"

Wendy giggled, "you have this weird habit of jumping in freezing cold lakes."

He started laughing alongside with her, wondering what in the world- how in the world did she know that about him? Everyone was pondering the same question and Wendy's laughs slowly turned into tears as she started missing her friends, her friends! She slowly brought her hands to her eyes and tried wiping them away, sniffing up snot.

"I want to go home! I don't know how any of this happened! I miss my friends, my guild!"

The mood suddenly went down fast as everyone stared at the crying girl. Erza smiled lightly as she started walking over, holding a plate in her hand.

"There, there little one, have some cake." Erza said sitting on the table next to her.

She handed her the cake before she started brushing Wendy's hair back, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she made her lean against her shoulder. Wendy sniffed and picked up the fork, stabbing the strawberry and placing it in her mouth.

"It's good," she sniffed, feeling better.

Mirajane giggled as she went to get a cup of tea, walking back over and joining Erza and Wendy at the table.

"It's normal to cry and feel frustrated after everything you've been through, so it's completely fine to take a short break and collect your thoughts. You don't have anything to worry about, we all believe you. If we're going to be future friends then that must mean we're all friends now too. There's no way we aren't going to help you get back to your home, you're apart of our family. Let's take a small break from this questioning though and just relax and calm down. Guys? Would you mind giving our friend Wendy here some space? Please?" Mirajane asked.

Different looking, but exactly the same. Wendy leaned more into Erza and took a sip of her tea; exactly the same blend as always. No one moved from their spots, all of them wanting to know more about the mysterious time traveler from Fairy Tail. Mirajane sighed and shook her head while a vein appeared on Erza's.

"SHE SAID MOVE IT!"

That seemed to do the trick as everyone started scrabbling around and busy themselves with something else, everyone except for Master and surprisingly Mest, who couldn't take his eyes off the girl. First thing she did was scream at him, and then ask him a question like nothing ever happened, and now she was laughing and crying and telling everybody about themselves even though no one knew who she was at all and saying she's from the future?! What kind of junk was that?! Mest had heard a lot of lies and stories before, but this one took the cake. He was the one who found her and brought her here, so there was no way he was leaving without knowing what on Earthland she was talking about first.

"Thank you guys," Wendy said taking a deep breath.

She quietly ate her cake and drank her tea, Erza and Mirajane rubbing her head and hair while Marvok and Mest sat across from them. Wendy's eyes couldn't stop wandering around, looking at everybody in the guild. They acted the same, talked the same, laughed the same, but they were younger and it was so strange. She knew them, knew about them, but didn't know them now. She couldn't believe her eyes, yet this was all real. All of it… really real.

"Can one of you pinch me? I still think I'm dreaming." Wendy asked when she started feeling light headed from thinking about it so much.

Erza reached over and pinched her shoulder; Wendy jumped out and pouted as she rubbed that spot.

"Ow, okay. This isn't a dream, but I still don't understand what's happening or why this is happening. I don't know how this is even possible."

"Don't worry dear, we'll find out. Let's start from what you remember though? When was the last time you remembered being back- er- in your time?" Master asked.

"Well," Wendy swallowed, "I just came back from visiting Grandma Porly, before going back in time a lot of us-"

"Hold it! Try and not tell us too big of details please, just the smallest." Master interrupted her.

"Oh, um, okay. I was leaving Grandma Porly's house when I tripped on something, a root or a rock, while I was heading back to our guild and ended up falling down a hole! It wasn't just any hole though, this one was large enough to fit me in and deep! I was just falling for the longest time by myself, screaming for help, when all of a sudden it got colorful then super bright and then I woke up right back in the forest where I tripped at alone. I thought I was home, but when I went to Magnolia I didn't recognize the stores and shops and I tried to get to our guild to ask my friends what was going on when I ran into you guys."

"Actually you fainted outside of our guild and I carried you in; had no idea what was going on." Mest informed her.

"Oh, um, thank you for that. Seeing you just shocked me, from my time you look a lot… a lot different." Wendy mumbled, a small blush appearing on her face as she envisioned her Mest.

This Mest raised an eyebrow wondering why thinking about him made her react that way.

"How far in the future did you say you were in?" Erza asked.

"Eleven years, so you can imagine my surprise seeing you all this… young." Wendy said.

Mirajane and Erza gasped while Mest widened his eyes. Eleven years? That long? The girl looked to be eleven years old, she probably wasn't even born yet in their time! How could this be? Marvok closed his eyes and hummed lightly as he rubbed his chin, thinking this all over and muttering words under his breath. He's never heard of such a magic like this, but he was given one clue to this.

"Tell me, for Grandma Porly do you mean Porlyusica?"

"Yes, I do." Wendy nodded.

For the witch who hates humans to allow one to call her Grandma amazed him. Marvok nodded his head and stood up on the table.

"Alright then. I'll go check in with Porlyusica and see what she has to say about this. If this happened around her home then she must know what this is and how to fix it. Wendy, you said it was? Stay here at the guild with everybody else. I don't know much about time traveling, but I do know that it's not safe. We don't know what having you here might do to our time line; something you do here might change the future in a big way so it's best to not have you wandering around. Erza and Mirajane, you're in charge of watching her. Make sure she stays safe and make sure no one asks her questions about the future, and believe me these brats will. I'll be back shortly, it shouldn't take very long. I hope you enjoy your stay with us here until we can get you back to your time Wendy," Marvok smiled gently.

She understood what he was saying, she understood, "wait a second though. Would it be alright if I was the one asking questions? Because I mean I'm already from the future and well, I don't know this Fairy Tail." Wendy asked lightly.

"Hmm, I see no harm in that. Remember your actions though, you could destroy your future as you know it if you reveal something. Watch your words carefully dear."

"SO SHE REALLY IS FROM THE FUTURE?!" Natsu yelled sneaking back over.

All attention was back on the time traveler and they all started gathering around Wendy, asking countless questions to her. Master shook his head and grew his hand into a giant, smacking everyone away from them.

"LISTEN WELL YOU BRATS! NO QUESTIONING WENDY UNTIL I GET BACK AND BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR FOR OUR GUEST!"

Everyone started complaining and Mirajane took this time to address Wendy in private, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Wendy? Would you like to take a rest? After all you've been through I'm sure you need one." Mirajane asked lightly.

"Yeah, that would be good. Seeing all of you right now is just so weird, I'm sorry." Wendy squeaked.

Mirajane giggled, "I'm sure I would be reacting the same way seeing my younger family and friends. It's definitely weird, but it is going to get better. You can stay with me at my home until we figure your situation out, Fairy Hills is a really nice place with the sweetest landlord."

"Yeah, I live there, er well, oops! I shouldn't be talking about myself! Forget you heard that!" Wendy started saying.

Mirajane giggled, "already forgotten. Let's go then and sneak out before everyone's attention is back on you, cover our backs Erza?"

"Hold on a second, you heard Master. She shouldn't leave the guild because of the whole future whatever factor, besides Master said he'd be right back. We don't want her to be far away for when he comes back. She can stay in the infirmary for now, we have spare beds there. If her situation isn't figured out by tonight then she can go home with you Mira, with Master's permission of course. I can take her there." Mest said getting up.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat as she met his eyes again, those still bright and sparkling green eyes. Mirajane bit the bottom of her lip, but Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mest is right Mira, we don't want her messing anything up. Rest easy Wendy, we'll be sure to wake you up when Master returns." Erza said looking at her.

Wendy bowed lightly, "thanks you guys."

"Here we go," Mest said grabbing her hand that laid on the table.

Before Mirajane and Erza had a chance to reply back Mest teleported them right into the infirmary. Wendy gasped suddenly standing on her legs and blinked lightly.

"I forgot you could do that, it's been such a long time." She whispered holding onto her head.

Long time? Did he use to teleport them places? His future self? Were they partners together in the future? He couldn't understand why- well… she was pretty cute looking. Her magic must have been something good if he wanted her as a partner. Mest started walking around the room, pulling back curtains revealing a bed, opening the blinds and windows so she could have some sunlight and fresh air, and getting a glass of water from the faucet to place next to her bed just in case she woke up and was thirsty.

"Well… there you go. In case you're wondering the infirmary is located in the back of the guild on the first floor, I'm sure you know that though being apart of us."

"Actually I've never seen this guild bef- grrr. I need to start watching my words." Wendy growled, revealing now that they get a new guild. She's never had to watch her words before, this was going to be difficult.

Mest's ears twitched hearing some future rules and teleported back in front of her. Wendy blinked in surprised and looked up at him, smiling lightly. She used to be a giant standing next to her, but right now he was only a good inch above her. He must have been her age or around it; he was shorter than Natsu in this time line, but Wendy bet he would be surprised and happy to know he ends up being taller than almost everyone in the guild. There she was going again, staring at him and being happy… weird. She was seeing his future self, and not himself himself, and that bothered Mest a little bit. He quickly shook the thought of his head though as he asked.

"Listen Wendy, I know Master said not to tell anything about the future, but I just have to know mine! What do I become? Am I a great, strong, powerful wizard? The best there is?! Who am I? The coolest in the guild? Did Master name me the 4th Master? Eleven years is a long time, how much greatness have I achieved?"

He may look like him, no, not even really. Her Mest was charming, intelligent, calming, and mature. This Mest, even though they shared the scar and the eyes and hair and even earring, she remembered that the way he acted- he acted- Wendy couldn't help but start laughing. Mest's face fell, taking that as a bad thing. She was laughing at him, he was laughable in the future… Mest lowered his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry! Hahaha, I'm sorry! But Mest, you, Mest- hahaha, I'm sorry. The Mest I know is completely different from you. He's not so… it's just so weird seeing him! You, just acting so carefree and eccentric and funny! I've never seen this side of him before, I didn't even know he acted this way when he was younger. How old are you right now?" Wendy asked.

She was trying to make him feel better, but she made him sound like a boring adult in the future still making him sulk, "I'm fourteen right now. So are you telling me that in the future I'm not funny? Or cool? Or awesome? Or the best? At anything?"

"I'm not saying-… your future self-… I'm sorry, I can't reveal, I don't think I should-… I'm sorry," Wendy pouted, looking the other way.

Mest sighed, nodding his head, "understandable. Well then Wendy I'll leave you to yourself now, if you need anything though we're right outside of this door."

What could she tell him? That he was cool? Amazing? How she saved her life and all of her friends? How- how… he was a spy for the Magic Council and was trying to destroy Fairy Tail… even though… how did that make sense if he was apart of Fairy Tail right now unless?! Unless! Wendy's eyes widened as she reached out for Mest's shirt, holding him back.

"Wait a second Mest! Um, have you- have you always been a part of Fairy Tail? First? Or, or… I don't really know a lot about you, so are you a member first?" Wendy asked, not trying to reveal anything, but wanting him to know she knew the truth about him if he wasn't.

"What type of weird question is that, of course I am. First and only, Fairy Tail for life!" Mest grinned pulling back his shirt.

He revealed the mark to Wendy and she sighed out, believing in him. So he was a member of Fairy Tail first… what must have happened though to make him betray them though? If she- no, no. It wasn't her place to interfere. Mest continued to stare with a weird expression as Wendy shook her head, sighing out.

"Sorry, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks for answering me."

Mest started chuckling, "weirdo. Get some rest, alright?" He called back heading towards the door.

Wendy smiled and nodded her head, "um, Mest?"

"Hmm? Need anything else?" Mest asked peeking behind the door.

"You grow up to be really amazing and end up saving my life, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. You're really cool." She grinned brightly at him.

Mest blinked and started blushing, "ho-how-how old did you say you were?"

"Twelve, why?"

"No reason, thanks for that." Mest said closing the door behind him.

Twelve. She was twelve meaning that when he met her he must be… Twenty-five. How unlucky. There's no way he would date a younger girl, he meant he would, but by that long? He didn't know if his older self would, but he knew he must have had some problem refusing her if he did because Wendy was exactly his type. Sweet, gorgeous, beautiful smile, flowing long hair, that toothy grin of hers making his heart soar. She was a wizard and a part of Fairy Tail, his favorite guild, and she was just… perfect. 10 out of 10, everything he would ever search for in a girl…

Maybe… she was only two years younger than him in this time, so maybe…

No, she would have to return back into the future. She couldn't stay here and be his. Mest sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. If that was the case then he couldn't wait to meet her finally in the future and figure out exactly why he hasn't done anything with her yet, hell, maybe even convince himself that age was only a number. Wendy Marvell was a dream come true, practically love at first sight it seemed.

While Mest thought of his future with her, Wendy recalled her past with him and went to lay down on the bed. She made herself comfortable and took a deep breath, lying on her side.

"He was Fairy Tail first, not the council. Maybe he wasn't trying to betray us, but instead… undercover? Another spy? Oh, I don't know, but there's no way he would betray Fairy Tail," Wendy whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes and saw his childish smile behind her eyelids.

"His smile was too bright for someone who hated Fairy Tail."


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: I'm off of school everyone for five weeks so guess what that means? Faster updates! I'm going to try and finish this story up by August before I start school again so I'll have more time to myself. Hope you guys are liking the story.**

* * *

The next time she woke up was when the door was slammed open, Porlyusica rushing in with Master Makarov right behind her. It was just the two of them entering and Master closed the door behind them, Wendy jumping up in her bed from surprise. She yawned and rubbed her eye a bit, smiling at the familiar faces.

"Morning Master, Grandma Porly." She greeted.

"Hello Wendy," Makarov chuckled.

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes, "who are you calling Grandma child? Is she the one?"

"Yes Porlyusica, this is Wendy; she's from the future."

Wendy blinked as Porlyusica walked over, tilting her head side to side as she examined her left and right. Wendy just stared at Porlyusica in amazement on how she looked exactly the same even eleven years earlier. Maybe there was a wrinkle or two that wasn't there, but she still looked good for her age... whatever that was.

"She looks perfectly human Makarov, you say she knows the future though right? I don't notice anything that would tell us that she was... child, you fell back in time walking home from visiting me, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Where? How far were you away when you first fell?"

Wendy gulped, "probably thirty to forty feet? Straight ahead down the road leading back to Magnolia; I could still see your home and I turned back to see if you were still waving me off and tripped near this one tree. There wasn't anything different from it, I didn't even see the hole there, but when I fell I never landed and then when I woke up I was right back at that tree."

"My forest is not magical nor do I have any sort of magic that could cause such a spell. I don't, but my future self? I have no idea Makarov, I can search through my books, but the chances of finding something to explain how she got here or even get her back are slim to none. Magic like this doesn't exist for us and you know I don't deal with dark magic." Porlyusica said.

"So there's nothing we can do for her?" Makarov asked.

Wendy's eyes widened as her heart shrunk, "so I'm stuck here?"

"You could search the globe, I've never heard of anything like this though. I don't think you want to research dark magic either though Makarov, especially with the thin rope you are on with the Council, so no. There's nothing really we can do for her, but we can't just leave her here. We have no idea what she could do to our world; she shouldn't exist here."

"You aren't suggesting-"

Makarov didn't finish and Wendy's eyes widened knowing how it was going to finish. She started shrinking back, shaking her head side to side.

"There must be something!" She cried out.

"Sorry human, having you exist in our time line though could destroy your whole future. In order to preserve that we should-"

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL HER!" Natsu yelled out bursting through the door.

"NATSU!" Master yelled out.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop, and thank God I did! What are you thinking Master?! How can you just kill her when she's done nothing wrong?!" Natsu yelled.

Mest's eyes widened. He was with Natsu during the eavesdrop, along with many other members, which was really a horrible idea since the man wasn't good at explaining both sides of the conversation. He got it now though because of his sudden outburst and breaking into the room. Killing? Wendy? Just because she came from the future?! No way!

"She wouldn't really die humans!" Porlyusica yelled at them.

Natsu stopped yelling and turned to her, "how do you mean? Explain that because I'm not understanding! How else was I supposed to take she shouldn't exist in our time line?!"

"I would remember and prevent her from ever falling in that hole, meaning she never came here. If she stays we don't know what's going to happen, but if you die Wendy. If you die Wendy you give us the chance to save your future self. You fell from my home, eleven years from now on this exact date? I'll remember and won't let you leave and if that happens you won't ever fall and this whole conversation will never have happened. Time will be safe and back to its original self." Porlyusica explained.

"She does make a very good point." Makarov nodded his head.

"But what if you forget?! Then we've killed her for nothing!" Natsu yelled out.

"I'll remember, if not me your Master, and since you all are so against it you all will remember too." Porlyusica explained.

"But-but! Won't we forget since you just said time will return to normal like none of this ever happened?!"

"You idiot, that will only happen when we save Wendy! We won't remember after saving her!" Erza yelled smacking his head.

"Still! You're all going along with this?! Wendy is our family! We may not know her now, but we know her in the future! We know her! She's here alive and breathing, how are we going to kill her?!"

"Well it isn't any of your choices now, but Wendy's. Wendy, what do you think?" Makarov asked.

Wendy didn't know what to think. She didn't want to die, she didn't, but there wasn't a way to return back home. She didn't want to ruin anyone's future, she didn't want to change anything, so it was the right choice. If they save her it's not like she'll die, she'll wake up in her future world right before she fell in the hole? Or would that be another Wendy? Another conscious? And this Wendy, she will, she, she-

"You don't have to do this!"

Wendy looked up at the voice of those words, Mest walking up ahead.

"You don't have to do this Wendy, you can stay if you want too." He said, gentler this time.

"Boy, the future-"

"Screw the future, Fairy Tail lives in the here and now! Right here, right now; I'm not going to let anything that she doesn't want happen to her."

"Mest, I understand your concern, we're talking about the end of the world here though."

"Master, would you sacrifice any of us to save the world?" Mest asked.

Master flinched staring at all of his children piling up into the room one by one, staring innocently at him. He frowned thickly and shook his head.

"Then why are you willing to sacrifice her? If it's the future you're concerned about then if we just live our lives out normally it should stay on track. As long as Wendy doesn't say anything, as long as we don't ask, this could work."

"Until what boy? Until Wendy's future or younger self joins Fairy Tail? And then what? We'll have two Wendy's in Fairy Tail and that will surely mess time up!"

"We'll get to that when we get there then! You're talking about killing an innocent person just because you're scared of what the future holds!"

"Master?" Wendy called out.

Mest and Master both looked at her while Porlyusica huffed.

"I'll do it for you, I wouldn't mind for you, but- but if I don't have to, if there's another choice- I don't want to die Master. I'm sorry, but I'm scared of not living." Wendy cried gently.

Even Porlyusica was touched by her tears and shook her head, pushing her way from the idiotic humans.

"Decide on whatever you want Makarov, I'm leaving."

"Please Master, we can all look for another way together. We don't have to do this." Mest told him.

Master Makarov sighed out and lifted his hands into the air, "I don't want to do it! If none of you care about destroying the future then why should I? Wendy dear, I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you like that."

Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears away, "I don't mind staying hidden and inside away from everyone until we find out a way."

"What's the point in that? If you're here to stay you might as well enjoy it! If you don't reveal anything there's no harm, we'll still be us except now we can have you tag along in missions!" Natsu grinned.

Everyone started yelling out encouraging things after Natsu, welcoming Wendy just like the first time she joined Fairy Tail. She giggled through her tears and wiped them away, staring at Master.

"You're here to stay, why not enjoy yourself? Do whatever you want Wendy, remember not to reveal anything though."

"What if- if what you're so scared about is the future then why doesn't Mest just erase it? I mean, I can just be like any other member here in Fairy Tail. He could always give it back to me when I return home, this way you will be able to rest easy Master." Wendy suggested.

No, Mest didn't want that.

"I'd have to erase everything Wendy, all who you are. Everything you have in your mind is part of the future, you'd be a blank slate." He told her.

"If it lets Master sleep better at night; I'm sure you all will take care of me." Wendy smiled.

If this was the compromise to live, then she'd gladly accept this one. It was scary to forget, but at least she'd still be alive. She'd be herself somehow, someway.

"Master, I can't-"

"You don't have to Mest, I won't allow it. Now that's going a little bit too extreme."

"That's going extreme, but killing her isn't?" Natsu started laughing.

His laughter was joined and Master Makarov looked sheepish at Wendy, bowing his head lightly as he grinned.

"I was never going to go through with it my dear, but welcome to our Fairy Tail. I don't know how long your stay will be, but we will sure make it a happy stay."

"And what Master really meant to say was, I'M SORRY LET'S PARTY!"

The guild exploded as music and dancing started, drinking contests and huge fights. Wendy laughed as she joined right on in, some a little bit surprised. If they didn't believe she was Fairy Tail material before, now they did. It was just what Wendy needed after an emotion discussion like that. To completely forget about her problem and sorrows and to party them all away with her friends… her real friends now.

But this wasn't giving up; Wendy was never going to give up trying to get back to her time even if 10 years and 394 days passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait for the new Fairy Tail episode to come out later today!**

* * *

She was leaving.

It's been only two days since she's gotten here and they've been having a party non-stop for those two days to make her feel welcomed, to actually welcome her here into their family- well she was already apart of their family, but to welcome her back? No? Welcome her the first time? Uh... to just welcome her.

She was sneaking away though and he wanted to know why? And where was she sneaking off too? Was she simply tired? Did she know where Mirajane lived at or was she just going to wander around? Mest frowned as he quickly teleported after her.

There was a reason she disappeared without anyone's notice, so Mest made sure to not make himself known as he followed her. He just wanted to make sure that she wasn't doing anything drastic or crazy or about to get hurt. Once he found out he would leave her alone... maybe... probably not.

Mest chuckled and shook his head as he followed her into... the forest? She completely ignored all the shops and stores, all the people zooming past her and started walking away from all of that disappearing into the trees. Didn't she know it was dangerous out there?! What was her magic again? Could she protect herself against the monsters that hid there? It was a good thing he was following after her, the great and powerful Mest! No one, or thing, was going to hurt her with him sneaking around.

… no one, or thing, tried to hurt her at all though. Wendy just walked through the forest, looking around as she brushed her hands against the trees. Mest thought she was weird for a minute or two, just wondering what she was doing out here all by herself. He saw Porlyusica's house in the distance and widened his eyes.

She wasn't! She couldn't! She wasn't going to ask that old witch to kill her, was she?! After all Mest did to make sure she stayed alive! No! He wasn't going to allow her too! He wasn't going to let anyone harm her, not a single strand of hair on her head!

Mest overreacted though because Wendy didn't go to the house in the woods. She stopped at a tree that was weirdly bent, its roots popping out of the ground in crooked ways. Wendy took a breath and started walking, tripping over the root.

Mest thought she was clumsy at first, but after the third and fourth time he realized she was doing it on purpose. At that point he decided to make himself known and teleport down, catching her before she fell to the ground.

No one was going to hurt her, not even herself.

Wendy gasped and screamed lightly, pushing off of Mest as she wondered who it was that caught her. After seeing his boyish face and scar she calmed down a little, but was still shaken up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?!" Wendy yelled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go tell the witch to kill you, but I just see you tripping over and over and over again. What? Are you addicted to falling?!" Mest asked, sounding crazy.

Wendy smiled and giggled lightly, his words something that her Mest would never say in that kind of way. This Mest frowned and flicked her head.

"Hey, stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Thanks for catching me, but the point was to fall. You see... this is where it happened." Wendy said looking up at the tree next to her.

She placed her hand against the bark and sighed out, "this is where I fell into your time."

Mest blinked before he made a long noise "oooooh. I get it, so you were trying to fall back into your time, oh I see. Pretty smart, but not efficient. Question! What happens if instead of falling back into your own time, you fell even further back into the past? Did you ever think of that?"

Wendy blinked, "no, I actually didn't."

"I may not even be born in that past and then you wouldn't have me! Wouldn't you rather have me now than me as a baby? Or as an old adult?" Mest asked.

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed at his words; she didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Mest? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us. We should be partners! Doing missions and quests together, while also trying to figure out how to get you back of course. I know me, and the older me would have thought of you as beautiful, but probably wouldn't be with you since you were so young. Right now we're perfect though, so I think we should be together. You like me, right? Or the older me?"

"Wha-wha-wha-" Wendy started blushing a bright red.

"See? You always blush in front of me, rather because of me or the older me. Either one I don't mind, they both are me and you like me."

"Were you always this-this bold?!" Wendy asked in a shrill voice.

"Children tend to be bolder, they don't think things through as much as an adult do and try to live in the moment. I'm trying to live in our moment Wendy. Think about it; you like older me. I may not be him, the type of person he is that you fell for, but if you get me to love you then in the future older me will love you too. Then I won't care about our age differences and you'll have me, the your me." Mest explained, explained in a way so well that it almost had Wendy agree to it.

Almost.

"But that would be unfair to you. True Mest, I do... I do love you, but you aren't the Mest I fell in love with. Being with you, I would only be thinking of him. If I made you love me then I would be using you so he would love me, which I do think he does... at least, in my head I do. You saved me a lot of times Mest and showed me such kindness, such a beautiful world. Please tell me you aren't kind to all the girls you meet?" Wendy asked, her eyes raw with emotions as she stared at the younger Mest.

At this moment though Wendy seemed like the older one with the intensity of her emotions showing. Mest gulped, hard, starstruck with how mature and sincere she looked.

"I-I-I'm not! I'm more concerned about being the greatest and strongest rather than finding true love and girls and all that junk. I'll have time for that when I'm older!" Mest yelled out.

Wendy giggled, "but you are older in my time."

"When I'm really older! Like 30! No, Master's age! Yeah! I told myself I wouldn't try and settle down with any kind of girl until I was Master's age!"

"You liar, you just made that up," Wendy grinned.

"So? I'm going to follow that rule now, so it's going to be true in the future. Your Doranbolt was nice because he remembered that rule, we love you Wendy."

"Mest? How can you be saying these things? Love me, you just met me no more than two days ago. We haven't had a full conversation yet-"

"We're having one right now!" 

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy in love!"

"Ugh, is this how my Mest felt talking to me? It's like I'm talking to a child."

"Is it because you're into older guys? Is that the reason you're refusing my offer? You know how I look in the future, so that shouldn't really be a problem."

Wendy took a breath and shook her head, "it's not that Mest."

"Then what?"

"You had a life before me, a whole adventure before me. What you did, what you experienced, if I'm there with you all of that would be different. I love my Mest just the way he is, even if he may not love me back. I don't want to change him in the least bit."

"Don't you see though? You already have, by meeting me, by letting me see you, by allowing me to fall for you in one look. That's all it takes you know, one look. I don't want you staying locked up in the guild Wendy until we find a way to get you back. Who knows how long that will take. You're already here, take advantage of that."

Wendy frowned lightly, "you're very convincing, just like my Mest. A real smooth talker."

"Thanks, a special charm of ours." Mest winked.

Wendy giggled and shook her head. He was right in so many ways. She was already here, she had already changed the future. By the looks of things Mest maybe not actually be in love, but was smitten with her. Even if she went back now, she was sure that her Mest would be different, would actually... would actually, might actually be smitten with her too. This Mest, as childish as he may be, she didn't think he'd forget about her because even eleven years in the past Wendy hadn't forgotten about him.

This was a chance. She didn't of this as a curse or something bad, but a chance to get to know the old Fairy Tail, to experience growing up with them, her family. Was she planning on just staying in the guild though? No, she wanted to see and experience the action. She was going to go on missions with Team Natsu, minus Lucy until she came later. So why was she denying joining Mest's Team? She-he-... if her Mest was actually a member of Fairy Tail... if he asked her to be his partner again and actually meant it that time... she would accept. So why not this Mest? Who loves her? Who's her age? Who's willing to be with her for some crazy reason he explained it as love at first sight?

Wasn't that what Wendy felt though? When she first met him, sure being Mystogun, her savior's pupil had something to do with her saying yes, but another huge part was because she fell for him. She just didn't know it yet.

Right now Wendy was looking at the glass half empty for Mest's situation, but half full for Fairy Tail's. That wasn't fair, she should be happy, excited. Now she gets to see her love when he was younger. Didn't women go crazy about seeing their lovers as kids? Hearing their stories? Wishing they could be there to see it? That's what Wendy's been given the opportunity to do, to experience.

"Are you saying yes? You're thinking about it and your face looks like you're gonna say yes." Mest interrupted her thoughts.

"Mest, I don't want to change your life. Don't let me change it if I say yes. I want you to do everything and anything you want to do; don't ask for my opinion at all. I'm already changing things, I don't want to change your life too much." Wendy told him.

"So yes? We can be team Mendy?!"

Wendy's eyes widened, "Mendy?"

"Yeah, stands for Mest and Wendy! Team Mendy! You like?"

Wendy started giggling, "you act just like Natsu does. I never knew you were ever this childish once before."

"Well you should have asked older me then. What? I'm the silent and quiet type over there? Was I a loner in the guild? Because sometimes I feel that way and wish everyone would leave me the hell alone, but that never lasts for long. Everybody still loves me, right?"

Wendy didn't say anything, how could she? You betrayed your guild. You work for the council. No one remembers you. Those words would hurt him, crush him. They were already doing so to herself.

"No more talk about the future, another agreement."

Mest pouted, "fine, alright. I make all the decisions and I can't ask about the future, anything else?"

Wendy hummed gently, "yeah... one more thing. When I leave, when I go back to my time... have you discovered your memory magic yet?"

Mest eyes narrowed, "yeah?"

"When I go erase everyone's memories of me, including your owns."

"But Wendy-!"

"Listen, it's for the future. I just realized if I don't change the world around me right now then I won't change my world at all. If you erase everyone's memories it will sort of be like I never came here to begin with, so my future is safe and secure... hopefully. Please Mest, please say you'll do it for me."

"Of course I won't! I want to remember you! I want everyone to remember you so when we see your original self from our time line we won't pass you up!"

"Trust me, you won't."

"Wendy-"

"If not Mest then I don't want to be apart of your team, I don't want to go on any missions with you and I don't even want to be your friend." Wendy pouted.

Mest started complaining before he groaned out loud, throwing his hands into the air, "alright! Alright! You throw a hard bargain, but you win! I will erase you out of everyone's memories."

"Including your own."

Mest froze.

"You said it yourself, your older self loves me. It shouldn't matter if you forget our time because you'll still feel the same way when we're older." Wendy said.

"But that's not fair, I want you. He doesn't, but I do. I don't want to forget all our precious memories and adventures that we're going to have together."

"I know you Mest, so I know you'll keep your deal." Wendy said, she was bluffing though.

The Mest she knew was a liar, but this naive Mest didn't know that. If she told him he was truthful and honest to his word in the future, then hopefully this Mest was going to turn out that way.

"This is a lot you're asking of me Wendy, when we get back to the guild I'm introducing you to everyone as my girlfriend."

"What?! Where did that come from?!" Wendy blushed, embarrassed.

"From my head, duh?" Mest laughed.

So different. So childish. So strange. He was exactly like Fairy Tail, so much... Wendy wondered if she would soon find herself falling for this Mest as well? She hoped not because then it would make it all the more harder to leave. It really shouldn't since this Mest was her Mest, but at the same time... they were two different people from two different times. Her Mest didn't act like this just like how this Mest didn't act like her Mest. She would always long for the other if she learned to care for both.

"Very bold; teenagers aren't this bold in my time. We're all very shy people, keep our crushes to ourselves." Wendy mumbled walking back a little.

"Well then it sounds like Fairy Tail became a bore because I say what I want when I want and may I say, welcome to Team Mendy." Mest smiled holding out his hand.

Wendy smiled lightly and tried to trip one more time, landing on the floor with an ooph. When she found herself still stuck in this time she reached for Mest's hand and held it tight.

"I've never been in a team before where it's named after me."


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story, I'm so happy with how it's coming along! This as meant to be a one-shot and a short story, so I do jump around quite a bit, but it's still good. I made a tumblr... don't really know what to do with it, but I will be messing around so if you want to follow it's the same as my username. BlackLynx17.**

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy! It's mission time!"

Three months. She remembers when she said she didn't care how long it would take she was going to return home. Now though... now... Wendy looked over the guild and saw all her friends, all her family. Now it felt like this place was her family, that this place was her home.

It was her second time losing a guild and finding herself again in another one.

Cait Shelter had left her and Fairy Tail had entered; she acted the exact same way. Shy, scared, but willing to allow them to heal her a little bit.

She had left Fairy Tail, on accident, and the old Fairy Tail, her new Fairy Tail, had entered and fixed her again. She only want them to help ease the longing a little, but just like her first time, Fairy Tail had barged their way into her heart and made it their home. This was her home.

There were things she missed, people she longed for. Lucy, Charlie, Lisanna, Juvia, and Gajeel. There were secrets she could never reveal and it became a problem to keep down instead. Hearing Mirajane cry in her room some nights Wendy just wanted to tell her that her sister was alive and well. Seeing Happy fly around so young she just wanted to go find Charlie's egg before her old self does and raise her all over again. Lucy... she just wanted to rip Lucy apart from wherever she was now and drag her here.

She'd have to wait though. Wait for it to happen naturally or wait for her to come back to that time. The biggest problem right now though was that Wendy didn't know what she wanted more, what she wanted first. Wasn't it a good thing though? That she was happy? Because it was the truth. She was happy. She was very happy.

"Babe, come on, let's go already!" Mest grinned leaning over the table, pressing a short kiss on her lips as a surprise.

She was so happy.

"Something you picked out?"

"Yup!"

"All by yourself?"

"Didn't even think one second if you'd like it or not." Mest ensured holding up the mission flier.

She nodded my head and stood up, "alright then. Let's go."

He held out his hand and Wendy grabbed it, the two of them getting teleported to the city that they needed to be at. He didn't let go of her hand and neither did she as they began to walk through the town.

She had fallen so easily, so hard. It was to be expected though, this was him. This was her Mest, just younger, less experienced, maybe even more experienced now that she had been with him.

"Are you thinking about me kissing you?" Mest asked tilting his head in front of her.

Wendy's eyes widened, "what?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you were blushing, and biting your lip, and you were ignoring my talking so I know you were deep in thought probably thinking about me or future me or your future. You know if you want a kiss just ask, or better yet, do it. No need to be hesitant." Mest told her.

"Shut up!" Wendy yelled embarrassed, pressing her hands against her blushing cheeks.

Mest laughed and placed his hands over them, leaning over and down to press his lips against her oh-so-sweet ones. He remembered when they first kissed. She had tried to hard to resist his charms, resist his god-like strength and mind. It was three weeks in their team when he just went for it during one of their Fairy Tail parties.

He was drunk.

She was too.

Maybe it hadn't count, but the next morning when they work up sober he had done it again, and she hadn't refused or pushed away. I love you was still a sore topic for her, he felt it growing stronger everyday for her regardless if she accepted or not. He loved her. He loved her.

"I love you Wendy," Mest confessed, a loving expression on his face as he brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"You shouldn't; it's going to hurt all the more when you forget me Mest," Wendy frowned.

"Why do you always have to mention that?" Mest now frowned with her.

"Stop forgetting, I'm still trying to go home Mest. I'm still trying to get to my time. This right here though, us..."

"It isn't a game, right? Or a pastime?"

"No! Of course not! This is real, but-... it's also temporary."

"When you return home Wendy you're going to have me waiting for so long, don't act surprise if I just scoop you up in my arms and kiss you." Mest told her.

He did just that, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up; he spun her around and laughed as Wendy squealed before dropping her back down, their lips crashing together again in a heated mess. Maybe this is why she gave into him at last, because of this freedom. Of being able to be with him without thinking of anybody else. Of being able to love him and walk around holding hands, kissing him, holding each other, because they were both just a couple of kids and it was normal.

"If I asked you to stay here with me Wendy, would you?"

Wendy blinked.

"We could grow up together, you'd never be too young for me. We could-"

"That's enough Mest, please," she whispered, her grip on him shaking.

Mest sighed out, "I'm sorry."

She could. She could stay here. She could grow up with him and meet everyone again, see Charlie, replace the future self that fell inside of the hole. And that's what scared her. Because she shouldn't! She shouldn't be feeling this way!

"Come on, let's get started on our mission," Wendy attempted to smile at him.

She was going to stay. She didn't know that yet, but Mest did. She wasn't going to leave him, not now, not ever. His future self was an idiot for denying her, for making her cry over him. He wasn't going to grow into that, he was going to treasure her.

"Right; I don't think our client is going to be too happy that we're late."

This Wendy was his now; if his future self came to get her back then he would have to settle for the Wendy in this timeline because he was never letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: So lately I've just been putting my thought, but what do you all want to hear from me on tumblr? I've never had an account before and only made if for you guys, so tell me what you want to hear and know and I'll start doing it. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

A full year past. No one knew what magic it was, no one got any closer to getting her back home, nothing. If she was desperate enough she would have gone to the dark guilds, start looking into the dark magic, but she wasn't. In all honestly she was happy here, happy with staying. The search... it lessened. There were so many dead ends in the beginning and now just... Porlyusica was the only one truly looking for a way to the future. There had been suggestions, going in a sleeping spell, freezing herself to be awoken eleven years into the future, a lot of stupids ones that had lots of people laughing.

She missed everyone, but this everyone was just as good. She was happy and with Mest by her side... she never truly felt lonely. It was a strange arrangement, at anytime she could fall back into the future and leave him, but he didn't care. He enjoyed everyday he could with her and wasted not a single one. She was falling in love with him and she knew now, for sure, after dating him for nine months that she loved this Mest. Her Mest still held a place in her heart, but this one did as well and it was only ever growing the longer she stayed near him.

"ONE FULL YEAR AS MENDY EVERYBODY!" Mest cheered out.

There was a party going on right now celebrating how long Wendy has been here and how long their team has been alive. It was a wonderful party, a happy one, an exciting one, one... Wendy couldn't throw herself into this time. Without a word she slipped out of the back and sighed out, staring up at the sky as she enjoyed her small moments of silence.

"Homesick?"

She flinched and turned her head, seeing Master chuckling.

"Sorry dear, I did not mean to scare you like that."

"Oh Master, it's alright. More like I'm not homesick and I'm worried about that. I mean I should be struggling, desperate to get back to my time, but I'm happy here. I really am and sometimes that worries me." Wendy confessed, hugging herself.

"Have you given up completely?"

"No, of course not. I do want to go back home, it's just... I'm not as desperate as I was before. You all have been a wonderful family to me, I can't repay you for the kindness you've showed me."

"No need to, we love you Wendy. You're family. I understand what you're referring to though; you've made friends here and a whole new life. It'll be like you leaving your first world; even though we'll still be there, we'll all be different."

Wendy nodded her head, "exactly. I'm often wondering if I should just live out my life here, the eleven years. I can't see anything bad about it really, especially with Mest. For reasons we couldn't be together, but if I'm older I can actually see us lasting. And he loves me Master, he loves me. In the future I never knew and only fantasized about having him, but now he is mine. And returning back to my world, with him not loving me and hurting me again, it just- it just- I don't want that."

"It's alright Wendy, it's alright," Master said comforting her.

Wendy started sniffing, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry Master."

"We're never going to stop looking for you Wendy, but at the same time we aren't ever going to kick you out. Whatever you decide we'll be right behind you."

"What about the future and junk?"

"It is what it is; I can't imagine a Fairy Tail without you Wendy. You belong here."

"Thank you Master," Wendy sighed out leaning against his embrace.

"No problem dear."

"Oye? Wendy! I was wondering where you went, you're missing a party in there, and hey Master! Natsu sprouting about beating you and becoming Master himself; I don't know about you, but I would go handle that before he ends up fighting everybody." Mest started laughing as he teleported outside to them.

"That idiot," Master grumbled heading back inside to the guild.

Mest grinned seeing alone time with Wendy and started stumbling over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you." Mest told her.

Wendy started giggling, "sorry Mest, I just needed some fresh air."

"What were you talking with Master about?"

"The usual, going back, staying here, you all make it very hard to want to return home."

"That's because you shouldn't, you shouldn't Wendy and you should just stay here with me and yeah, be with me. Screw my older self, you're my Wendy now. He had his chance and I took it so, so, so, yeah, yeah, um, yeah?" Mest rambled on.

Wendy started laughing again, "alright Mest, I think you've had one too many drinks. Let's get you back inside," she said supporting him.

"No! I'm being serious! I love you Wendy!"

Wendy smiled back lightly as she carried him back into the guild, "I love you too Mest."

"Really? Really, really? Even more than future Mest?"

Wendy didn't say anything, before they walked in though she whispered, "I don't know about more, but you definitely mean something to me Mest. Something special."


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Just went to the beach... I don't like sun or water people so I don't know why. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Wendy's eyes looked over the article in the newspaper; apparently some time wizards were visiting Fiore in a few weeks, wizards that specialized in time and probably spent their whole lives studying it! Since her life dealt with time they could probably help her! They might know something! It was their first lead in... ever it felt like and Wendy couldn't believe her luck that she decided to get the newspaper this morning!

"Mest! Mest!" Wendy yelled out.

He didn't respond and Wendy started walking around their apartment, peeking in at certain places wondering where in the world he was? It was only when she didn't find him that she remembered that Master had wanted to talk to Mest about something. He said he was going to go visit him early in the morning today before coming back, the two of them deciding to have a day off and go do something together.

Wendy sighed as she folded up the newspaper and placed it on the table, moving into the kitchen to fix herself, and hopefully Mest too if he came back in time, some snacks. A couple of minutes later Wendy had a plate full of sandwiches and a fresh pitch of lemonade. She made herself a plate before wrapping up the rest and placing it in the fridge, placing her food on the table and reading over that news article again. Wendy wanted to know everything she could, but also didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

She didn't hear Mest come back into their home; he just walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting there on the table eating a sandwich. He scratched the back of his head and sighed a little bit, not knowing how to tell her about the conversation he just had with Master. He pulled out the chair next to her and that's when Wendy finally noticed him, gasping lightly.

"Mest! You scared me, welcome home! I made some for you too, just give me one second." Wendy said getting out of her seat.

"Wendy-"

"Did everything go okay with Master? I hope it wasn't anything important, although knowing Master he probably just wanted to talk to you about Natsu or someone. So, did you decide on what we were going to do today?" She asked coming back to the table with her plate full of sandwiches and pitcher of lemonade.

"Wendy-"

"I was thinking about going to the beach! I can't remember the last time we went there, or maybe even- Oh! Before I forget Mest, I just read some incredible-"

"Wendy!"

Wendy flinched and turned around; Mest was staring at her tiredly, but also worryingly and frowning. Wendy started frowning also and walked over, placing the cup she had in her hand on the table.

"Mest? What's wrong?"

"Master gave me a mission today, that's why he wanted to talk to me. It was an infiltration mission."

"Okay? Does he want you to go on it now? It sounds important, did he not want me to go or-"

"Wendy, it's an infiltration mission into the Council. The Magic Council... he said it's a year long mission, maybe more."

Wendy's eyes widened brightly and she fell to her knees, covering her mouth. Mest immediately went to her and started asking her questions, if she was alright or not, scared out his mind that he had broke her or something. Wendy wasn't scared though, but shocked, shocked and so relieved. So, so relieved because everything she's been fearing... it was all for nothing. He didn't betray Fairy Tail, he didn't betray them! He was just in an infiltration mission, he wasn't going to betray them! It made sense seeing as how he saved them so many times during Tenrou, if he had truly hated Fairy Tail then he wouldn't have tried to save them.

"Wendy?! Wendy you don't have to worry, I'll refuse! I'll refu-"

"Don't Mest!" Wendy yelled out, catching herself.

Mest was leaning so close to her, looking so worried at her. Wendy took a breath and calmed down, placing a hand on his cheek as she tried to calm him down too.

"Mest, you can't do that. You have to take this mission."

"But why?! I can't take you with me, I already asked Master that! We're going to be apart for a year! Years even!"

"I know that Mest."

"You know? What do you mean you kn-... you knew this was going to happen?"

Wendy frowned and shook her head, "not this exactly. Listen Mest, in the future you... I know you're apart of the council, you actually infiltrate Fairy Tail for the Magic Council and learn our secrets, well at least tried to. All this time I've been trying to discover why you would leave Fairy Tail and betray us, but that wasn't the case at all. It was a mission, it was all only a mission. Whooo," She sighed out in relief.

"... you're going to make me go... aren't you?"

"You have to Mest. You're going to leave and do so much good for Fairy Tail, you're going to save so many lives... you're going to save my life, the me from this time line's life... you have to."

"But, but you Wendy, what are you going to do?"

Wendy looked at the newspaper on the table and sighed, "I think this is where I leave."

"What on Earthland are you talking about Wendy?! Leaving! You have nowhere else to go!"

"We're catching up to my time line, to the part where I'm going to enter."

"No we're not! That's years later! We have a few more years!"

"But you're leaving Mest and when you leave so does the chance of erasing everyone's memories!"

"I'll come back! I can visit back, I'll come back for you Wendy!"

"That'll be jeopardizing your mission though!"

"I don't care! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! You aren't leaving me!"

"Well you don't have a choice Mest! That's what we agreed to when we first became a team! That you would erase everyone's memories when the time comes!"

"This isn't the time! You aren't returning back home, I don't know what you're going to do, but I know it isn't going to be alone!"

"Mest... stop, please." Wendy whispered.

She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists, "you need to. I know you're going to erase everyone's memories of you at Fairy Tail. You need to erase me with them... and also your own. It's time I leave Mest... I'm sorry."

"This isn't fair, this isn't fair at all!"

"I'm sorry Mest, I knew this was going to happen and yet I stayed with you anyway, I became too much to you."

"No Wendy, you became exactly what I wanted you to become... come with me."

"But Mest-"

"I don't care what Master said, you can come with me and be my partner. If not my roommate or my girlfriend, we can live in Era together just like we are now. You don't have to go, you don't have to leave."

"Please Mest, it's time. It's time for me to go."

Mest reached out and crushed her against his chest, holding her like if he didn't she'd disappear from him and his memories forever... which was about to happen. Although Wendy didn't act it, she was really sad and hugged him right back. She didn't want to part from him, she didn't want to leave him, but now she knew everything was almost on course again. She would be home soon, she'd be with everybody again and then she wouldn't be feeling this. She'd stop her younger self from tripping and falling into the hole and then, then she wouldn't remember any of this, so she'd never feel like this right now...

So this is what Mest was feeling right now. Wendy buried herself deeper into him and tried to hold her tears. It really wasn't fair, she wanted to remember this, she wanted to remember all of this. She loved Mest, she loved him so much and yet- yet... it was going to be like none of this ever happened.

None of it was ever going to happen.

* * *

Wendy frowned lightly as she waited outside of the guild, staring up at the sky. It sucked that it was such a beautiful day outside on a day like this, so unfair. The guild door opened and Wendy looked back, spotting Mest walking out and towards her.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"Yeah, they should be waking up in a few minutes and won't be remembering either of us."

"What about the people in Magnolia?"

"I've already erased the ones who know us most, the others don't matter so much... I don't want to do this Wendy."

"Please Mest, I'm sorry about this." Wendy said reaching for his hand.

"I love you, I love you so much Wendy and I wish I could say I'll never forget about you."

"Don't be sad Mest, you aren't going to remember at all. Trust me though when I saw we'll meet each other again and you won't let me go, remembering me or not."

"Wendy please-"

"It's time Mest, hurry so you can stop feeling like this."

Mest leaned down and pressed their lips together one last time, holding her close to him. Wendy saw the tear running down his cheek and wiped it away, wanting to send him off with a smile.

"I love you Mest, I can't wait to meet you soon." Wendy whispered.

"Don't keep me waiting long Wendy," Mest whispered before placing his hands on his head.

He reopened his eyes and felt funny, a little weird. He couldn't remember what he was doing outside of the guild... oh right. He had just erased everyone's memories inside. Mest looked back at Fairy Tail and smiled lightly, happy that he was about to do something to repay everything it's done for him. He'd have to erase his own memories now of Fairy Tail, but he wasn't all that worried. He gave Master the key to reawaken these memories of his, now all he had to do was go to Era before erasing them. Mest got ready to teleport and looked ahead of him... blinking softly.

He was sad, more sad then he thought he would be leaving his home. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like his heart was breaking. A gust of wind flew past him ruffling up his clothes and Mest sighed out, leaving Magnolia. He would be back soon, one day, without a doubt he would return home to it.

Wendy watched him leave with a sad smile on her face; she tightened the backpack she had on her back and pulled out her newspaper, checking which city it was the time wizards were appearing out. She had nine more years to live out without everybody, hopefully less if these times wizards could help. If not though... everything would be fine. Wendy was strong, she could survive this.

Nine years would pass in the blink of a eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: So I just started watching Tokyo Ghoul and I love it so much! It's soooo good! I can't believe it took me that long to watch, because I don't like gore, but this was just too good not to see.**

* * *

Fairy Tail was too much fun, way too much fun. Mest could see why they went so wild; because it was just so much better and fun! He couldn't believe how crazy all of them were! But he couldn't give into them, he couldn't let them suck him in. As fun as this guild was Mest wasn't going to forget his mission and his whole reason of being here. So far he hasn't found anything enough to shut the guild down forever, but he was bound to sooner or later. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of time. Until then though there was no problem with enjoying himself a little bit, right?

Mest didn't see the harm as he continued to party and sneak around behind the scenes as the days strolled on. He finally found his target, the mysterious S-Class Games, and knew this might be the dirt he needed. The only problem though was that he needed a partner for the games and if he joined forces with anyone old then his magic might slip a bit. He only gave the basic info to these people and if they wondered and pondered long or hard enough on him his spell was bound to be undone. He needed someone new who joined the guild, someone who wouldn't have known him for as long. He knew there were four people like that, two dragon slayers, a water mage, and a celestial mage.

Mest let his eyes scan, not remembering what some of them looked like. The celestial mage was the blonde one always near Natsu, he remembered her, and the water girl was always the one around Gray, just like right now. He knew one dragon slayer was a boy and he spotted him with Levy, the script mage. Now where was that last person?

"Charlie!"

Mest turned his head, remembering the dragon slayer had a cat. He spotted the white little fluff ball and turned his head to the little girl that was standing next to her. She was pretty short with long blue hair, her eyes closed as she smiled and hugged her cat so he couldn't tell the eye color yet. Only... Mest knew the eye color... Mest knew her. His head started hurting and all of a sudden-

Mest teleported out of the guild back towards his apartment here at Magnolia and started yelling out as the memories appeared in his head. Wendy! Wendy! He remembered her, he remembered his Wendy!

"WENDY!" He yelled out at the top of his voice.

He started looking around for her at his apartment, truly believing that she would be here. It's been two years, two years since he's seen her, two years since he's forgotten about her and erased his own memories. What she didn't know though was that he didn't completely erase his memories, but instead locked them away with a lock. She was the key. He didn't want to not know her the next time he saw her, so he made her the key. He was expecting for his Wendy to wake him up, the Wendy who came back in time and lived with him... not this younger Wendy.

Where was she right now? Was she still alive? What was she doing? Mest wanted to go find her, now that he remembered her he wanted to go find her. She had to be around here somewhere, she had to still be here! He could find a trace! A clue! It might take a while, but he could find her-

… he didn't have the time. He had things to do, his council mission. They'd be wondering why he suddenly left and abandoned his post, they'd wondered if he betrayed them and joined Fairy Tail's side... dammit. Mest didn't want this, he didn't want this! He never should have listened to her! He never should have!

"Dammit Wendy, why?! Why?!"

He wanted to see her. To hold her, to hug her, to kiss her and everything like that. He wanted her in his arms right now, he wanted to be with her... he wanted her. He should be happy though, happy that the time line didn't change as much... she joined Fairy Tail, she was here now, her younger self. He needed to be there for her... she needed him. Mest was going to save her life, save all of their lives she told him... he had to protect her, he had to protect this Wendy. If he didn't then he wouldn't meet his Wendy, he'd never experience so many memories with her...

Mest got up from the ground and teleported back to the guild, looking for her. Now that he found her again he wasn't about to let her go, he wasn't going to betray her and make sure he did his job to protect her. He looked and asked for her at the guild only to find out she left, so he went chasing and looking after her.

He found her walking home in the snow with her cat. She looked exactly like she did when he first saw her, tiny, beautiful, so beautiful, amazingly beautiful. She took his heart just like she had the first time they met each other.

"I just have a bad feeling... about this exam... you absolutely cannot get involved, okay?"

Bad feeling? Mest didn't know what she was talking about, but if she had a bad feeling and he just left her here all alone without his protection... if something happened to her then it would be his fault. She had to be protected, safe for when she'd meet him again.

"There's no one who would make me their partner, it's okay."

Mest wouldn't count on that, he smiled lightly to himself before making himself known.

"Are you sure about that? Sky Goddess?"

There was some small part of him inside that hoped she would remember; he knew it would have been impossible, but he did hope that she would know it was him and run over to hug him. She didn't though, she looked surprised at him and struggled to remember his name. His smile fell and he closed his eyes, taking a breath before looking back at her.

"I am Mest. Previously Mystogan's disciple."

"Mytogun's disciple?!"

He missed her, so much. Being with her now, seeing her now... he wouldn't let her go so easily again. He was going to make her fall in love with him again, all over again, make her love him so in the future when they meet once more she'll love him just the same. He had the advantage to too since he already knew everything about her.

It was going to be easy... as long as he didn't let himself to loose control and slip.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Yeah so Mest finally met the Wendy of his time and they're friends now! Let's see what's going to happen next on DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE!**

* * *

"Wow! Your magic is so cool Mest! I can't believe we made it here before everyone else!" Wendy cheered out.

Mest chuckled lightly, "thanks Wendy. Now go on ahead and pick us a route; lead us to victory."

Wendy hummed and tilted her head, "are you sure I should be picking? This is your exam."

"Yup, I trust you Wendy. Pick a lucky one," Mest grinned at her.

Wendy blinked at him before turning back to the routes, she hummed before pointing towards B because... well, just because.

"We should take this one."

"Great, let's go then!" He cheered grabbing her hand.

He could have ran and let her follow, he used moments like these though to sneak touches with her. Her hand was so soft in his large ones, he remembered a time when they fit perfectly together. It was still just as warm though and Wendy was giggling behind him as she ran to catch up, her fingers squeezing around his hand.

She never told him how long it was that they had together, how long they knew each other before she went back in time to meet him. This only meant to Mest that he'd have to treasure each moment he had with her, just like he did in the past. He hated that, not knowing, only having a set time with her... one day it would happen though, the day where they could finally stay together, could finally be together.

Mest couldn't wait for that day to happen, but until then he'd have to settle for small moments with her like these.

* * *

"BUPOHHHH!"

"Mest!"

Ugh, what had just happened? He felt pain, not a lot, but this aching all over. He leaned up and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Kuhh... I didn't think they'd be this strong!" Mest yelled out, remembering his fight against Loke and Gray.

They were able to catch him off guard, but not for long. Now that Mest was up again he was going to stop holding back and pull out the big guns; he couldn't look bad in front of his future, or well, past girlfriend.

"Of course they are!" Wendy lectured him, probably mad that he had underestimated their opponents.

"But... in order to succeed my Master's legacy, I cannot lose here!" Mest yelled out getting up, "Bring it on! Gray! Loke!" He yelled out into the cave.

He was greeted by silence. He also was greeted by a completely deserted cave other than himself and Wendy in it.

"Huh?" He gasped.

"Um... it looks like we lost," Wendy started crying.

Mest blinked... was the reason he was lying on the ground a while ago because he was knocked out?! Did he pass out?!

"I didn't know!" Mest yelled out, completely surprised.

"While you were unconscious, Mest, Gray went on ahead." Wendy pouted.

Mest turned his head and saw the sign "Next" leading to the next area. He frowned and sighed, knowing he had just blown his mission.

"Ahhh, so this year was a bust too." He said out loud, knowing he had to keep up his back story.

"It's because I couldn't come in handy... fuehh... I told myself I was going to work my hardest, too!" She started crying.

No, that didn't matter at all. Winning or loser, Mest cared about none of that compared to Wendy. He looked at her and tried to stop her tears.

"No... it's fine. More importantly, are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

Wendy didn't respond, her hands still covering her face, but she did shake her head to tell him she was fine. Mest stared at her and sighed out, knowing she was going to be beating herself up about this throughout the boat ride back home to Magnolia. Technically they were supposed to meet back at the camp when they lost... it wouldn't matter much if they did something else though, right? Mest meant, the games weren't going to end for a while, so they didn't have to go back immediately. Mest smiled lightly and placed his hand on top of Wendy's head, rubbing it side to side like he used to do when he first became taller than her. She used to become annoyed with him and pout, but now she was probably thinking it was a soothing thing to calm her down.

"How long are you going to make that face for?" He asked.

"But... buuut," she cried.

Mest sighed and sat down next to her on the cave floor, looking up at the sky, "hey Wendy. Do you know why this island is called Fairy Tail's Holy Land?"

"Eh?" Wendy asked in a light voice, her teary eyes disappearing, "because it's the place where the first Master, Mavis, sleeps."

"Yes, but that's not all. This island is normally hidden by a strong barrier. It cannot be found no matter what type of magic is used."

"Wow," Wendy gasped.

"And that isn't just because Mavis' grave is here. It's because there is a huge secret regarding Fairy Tail hidden here as well."

"What do you mean?"

Mest smiled and stood up, knowing Wendy was always a sucker for adventures and secret treasures.

"Well, I don't know it myself, but what do you say? Wanna go explore?"

Her face immediately brightened up and Mest felt like patting himself on the back for a job well done. He held out his hand for her to help her back up and she immediately grabbed it, this time squeezing it tight herself before he teleported them off.

He kept moving around looking for the perfect view of the island; he finally found one surrounded with wild flowers looking over the island on a cliff. Wendy gasped and started running forward, looking over the rocks as she tried to get a better view of everything. Her tears were no longer there and there was no residence of the sad look on her face as a smile completely replaced it.

"This place is really pretty!"

"Be careful." Mest called to her, not wanting for her to trip and fall and hurt herself.

"Okay!" She cheered and laid down on the ground in front of a pretty flower.

Mest watched her from above, wondering what he should do now. He had a mission to complete, but right now all he wanted to do was enjoy this date with Wendy. Maybe date on his end while she was just enjoying the scenery, but for him... he couldn't remember the last time he'd been with her like this. He wanted to enjoy this... so he did.

"Mest! Look! Look how pretty this flower is!" Wendy cheered showing it to him.

Mest stared at her and smiled, nodding his head up and down. "Yeah, very pretty."

* * *

Wendy walked towards her window and looked out of it, staring up at the sky. Today was the day, the day of their disappearance, the day everything went wrong. She wondered what was happening right now. Did she and Mest just lose? Did she just find out the truth of Mest? Or had Grimore Heart appeared yet? She wanted to be there, she wished to be there with them. Mest... Mest... she missed him. All these years had past and yet she was never able to find how to get back home... so she accepted it. She went on with her life by herself, waiting, waiting until it was time to stop herself from falling down in the first place.

She wondered if she should come out though? She'd be gone from this world for seven years... she could find Mest. He might not remember her, but they could be friends, partners even. Something could happen. She didn't know what he did for seven years without them, but she could find out now.

She shouldn't though, it would mess up time...

But if she was going to change the time line in the first place... what was the matter? If none of this was going to happen in the first place... would it really matter if she allowed herself to be happy? She wanted to, she thinks she deserved to after so long of being alone. It was hard to live these years by herself and the thought of being by herself for seven more years... frightened her.

"Mest," she whispered lightly to herself.

Checking on him wouldn't be so bad, just a small check. If he was good with his life then she wouldn't bother him, but if he was just as low and down as she was then... then... Wendy closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before closing the windows back up. It was going to take a while to get back to Magnolia or Era, wherever he may be at. She should get going if she didn't want to miss him.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my stories!**

* * *

She was alive. She was alive. She was alive. She was alive. Mest curled up into a tight ball as he kept telling himself this over and over again. She couldn't have been dead, they met up in the past. This wasn't the year she disappeared yet, Mest knew that much. She wasn't dead, she was just gone... gone for a while.

She disappeared right in front of him, she was gone just like that right in front of him and he wasn't able to save her. He wasn't able to protect like he was supposed to do... he let her slip through his fingers and disappear. She was gone, gone, and once again Mest didn't know when she'd reappear.

It hurt, twice as much more than before because this time he knew he could have prevented this, he knew he could have stopped this and yet he hadn't. Maybe he wasn't supposed to though? Wendy probably never told him because one it was in the future and two because she must have known he wouldn't remember and would have acted naturally. He was supposed to let her go... or what if he was supposed to save her? He failed her! He failed her! He let her die!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mest yelled out the top of his voice, pulling at his hair.

The door to his room opened up and Mest flinched, covering himself up. He didn't want his friends or subordinates seeing him like this, so weak, so vulnerable...

Arms wrapped around him and Mest flinched back, looking straight up at the person who was hugging him. His eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing, and he reached out to make sure she was real, to make sure she was here, to pull her into his arms and just crush her against him.

"You're so silly, why are you crying?" She giggled lightly.

"Wendy!" He called out to her.

"We meet each other again, I thought I told you that?"

"No! You never told me you're supposed to disappear along with a whole island and Fairy Tail! You never once mentioned that to me!" Mest barked out at her.

Wendy giggled again and sighed out, stroking Mest's patch of hair. He was maturing to the Mest she knew, the Mest she first met and soon the Mest from her time. Mest squeezed her arms and pulled her down, slamming their lips together for a desperate kiss. To say Wendy was surprised was an understatement, her eyes widened as she was sucked into his kiss. When they parted Mest was breathing hard while Wendy, her eyes were still wide. She tilted her head and blinked a bit, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Wait a second... how-... how are you remembering me? How do you know who I am?"

Mest blinked and looked away, "I erased my memories of you, I really did."

"Mest."

"I'm serious! I did! But... but I made it so if I ever saw you again, I'd remember. I couldn't forget about us Wendy! I just couldn't! It was only meant to be you though so if I passed you I would know, I didn't think it would happen if I saw the younger version of you... sorry."

Wendy sighed and started shaking her head, "you're so silly Mest."

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you ever visit? Where have you been all this time Wendy?!"

"Oh you know, here and there, I've been looking for leads on how to get back home and they've all been dead ends. I might just have to live out my life and then just stop myself."

"That's great! You can stay with me now!"

"Mest-"

"No Wendy, not again. I'm not going to let you do this again, you can't walk away and disappear from me again! Please! Not when I finally have you! Please!" He started begging her, digging his fingers into her arms as he clung for his dear life.

Wendy took a deep breath and sighed out; how could she say no to him? She wanted to stay just as much as he wanted her too, but... there wasn't really a butt. She still had several years before she fell back into the past, he could be with her through those years and then everything would disappear... vanish. Wendy smiled lightly and leaned over, pressing her warm lips against his forehead.

"Same rules apply like last time Mest, don't let me change any of your opinions." Wendy whispered against his forehead.

Mest's eyes widened before they shut closed and clung to her, practically crushing her against him. Wendy giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair.

"I really missed you Mest."

"If I would have remembered I'm sure I would have missed you too Wendy."

* * *

She felt like they were wasting their lives away.

"Mest, I think we're wasting away." Wendy mumbled lightly.

Mest hummed as he turned the page of his book, "that's nice."

"That's not nice, I thought I told you I didn't want to change any of your decisions!" Wendy pouted leaning up from the bed.

"You aren't; I was about to quit the Council as soon as I stopped freaking out in my room. I felt guilty Wendy, real guilty for letting you and everyone else die."

"But in my world you're still apart of the Council!"

"Lahar or somebody probably dragged me back when you all came back, so don't worry. I'll join up again a month or so before your other self reappears. Until then, let me finish this chapter and then we can do something fun."

"You're such a loser Mest." Wendy growled slamming her head back down on the bed.

Mest started chuckling and quickly finished his chapter before walking over to her. He jumped on the bed and laid right next to her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"How much time left?" He asked.

"Does it matter? A few more years." Wendy mumbled turning her head to the side.

"You don't have to you know, this is a nice arrangement we have here together."

"I do Mest, I really do. I don't know what we've changed and everyone at Fairy Tail will be wondering why I suddenly look like this and- I thought we talked about this Mest." Wendy pouted.

"We did, but I still don't like it. Listen Wendy... I love you. I don't want to forget loving you, I don't want to not exist and return to being a dumb ass Mest who's never going to love you back."

Wendy flinched lightly.

"You know what I mean; of course I'd fall in love with you, the other is me is just an idiot."

"Mest, this isn't your decision to make. It's mine."

"And I'm asking you politely not to do it."

"I'm considering your proposal and will get back to you on that."

"Fine, I'll guilt you instead. Without me you'll be lonely, all by yourself wishing and yearning for me. Wishing I was with you, rubbing your cheeks," he whispered rubbing his thumb against her cheek, "kissing you lightly on your lips," he grinned leaning over.

Wendy hummed lightly as their lips pressed together.

"I'm actually not going to remember any of that." She grinned at him.

"You know what I mean!" Mest yelled.

Wendy rolled over and started laughing; Mest glared and grabbed her shoulder, hoisting her over to him and making her sit down in his lap. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed their lips together again, silencing her giggles. Wendy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying having him here with her.

"I don't want to forget Wendy."

Wendy sighed lightly and rested her forehead against his, "it'll be just like last time. You're going to forget and won't feel a thing, you won't remember any of this."

"I don't want that though."

Wendy closed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip; she didn't want that either. She was leaving him, leaving this Mest that she had fell so hard for, maybe even more than hers. She didn't want to forget everything, forget him, forget all they've been through. It may have been the right thing to do, but it was also a sucky thing to do.

"Come on, you promised me something fun." Wendy said, trying to cheer up the move.

"I'm going to stop you."

Mest leaned up and away from her, staring right into her eyes, "when the time comes I'm going to stop you. I'm going to hold you back so you can't stop yourself from meeting me."

Wendy smiled softly and started stroking his cheek, "I already know you're going to do that Mest, why do you think I'm not telling you the date?"

His eyes widened and she turned her head away, rolling off the bed. She started walking into the other room, leaving the door open after her as she left.

"Come on! I hear there's a circus visiting this afternoon at the plaza! Let's go check it out!" She called out the other room.

Once Mest recovered from his surprise he shook his head and started heading after her. Well two could play at that game. She was just going to leave him again, leave him and not even tell him and he wasn't even going to remember! Well that wasn't going to happen! He knows it happens after she returns home, so as soon as that happens from there Mest was going to watch her like a hawk! She wasn't going to be out of his sight and he definitely was never going to leave her alone again.

He was going to do everything he physically could to keep them together.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone, I've decided to just end this story today and post up the remaining chapters all back to back! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Wendy hummed lightly to herself as she walked through the gates, now entering Magnolia. It's been a couple of years since she's been here and now, now she recognized the place. Everything looked familiar again, the people, the buildings, the roads. She hoped no one would recognize her older, but then again it didn't matter really. Everything was about to change in just an hour.

Either way, Wendy pulled her hood on tighter over her head and started making her way through the town to the forest on the side of it. Pretty soon she'd be wondering why she saw a double of herself pull her back, or hopefully just wonder who was it that pulled her back. Seeing an older version of herself would make her younger self freak out, but then again if she knew she grew up into such a woman then maybe she could try and convince Mest that.

Wendy giggled to herself lightly before it slowly fell, a frown appearing on her face. It hurt, it really did. It was so hard living these past eleven years here, away from her friends but at the same time not, away from Charlie, worrying about every little thing having an impact on something in the future. It was going to be nice to be relieved of this burden... there was only one reason why she wouldn't.

Mest.

And if it wasn't for the fact that she still had a chance with him in this world she wouldn't be doing this, not at all. She loved him, she knew without a doubt that he was her soul mate... which was exactly why it didn't hurt so much doing this. If they were soul mates then they were meant to be and if that was true then it would only be a matter of time before they got back together in their world.

… He wouldn't be this Mest though... being in love with the same guy twice, that sounds impossible, but it was what she was going through. She should be happy that she was going to still be with Mest, but it hurt. It hurt so much... but this had to be done. Exactly like she told Mest before, soon she wouldn't be feeling all of this. Soon... soon she'd forget it all... not soon enough it seems.

Even though its been years, eleven full and long years, she remembered every detail of that day. She was walking through the forest like she always did, the same path she took each time she visited Porlyusica. It was warm day, just like now, and pretty soon she'd be seeing her little cottage. Wendy made sure to walk around the root she tripped on, not to fall back again, and slowly circled Porlyusica's cottage. She saw her younger self washing the dishes from the window, Charlie flying in the background holding bags. So close, so close. Tears appeared in her eyes and Wendy went to settle herself a few feet back, behind some bushes so they couldn't see her, but she still had the perfect view of the cottage.

Now she waited. A few more minutes, twenty tops, and she'd hear her younger-self saying goodbye and walking through the trees. She tried not to think of anything, it helped make this decision a little bit easier. Her mind couldn't stray from Mest though, how she left him so suddenly. He would be hurt, not for long though.

"I'm sorry Mest." Wendy whispered hugging herself.

"I don't believe that."

Wendy gasped and turned around, seeing Mest's hand reach out for her. She quickly jumped back and sent a gust of wind his way, knocking him back and away from her.

"Mest?!" She yelled out.

"Ow Wendy, what the hell?!" He yelled right back at her.

"Don't touch me! Don't you lay a finger on me or try and teleport me away!" She growled lightly.

"Wendy, this is a mistake. You're making a mistake right now." He said, taking a step forward.

Wendy's eyes narrowed as she took a step back, "how did you know I was here?"

"Are you serious Wendy? When you took off it was obvious where you were going, back to Magnolia. I saw the signs when we started traveling closer and closer to here. Honestly I got here about three days ago and have been staking out Porlyusica's place ever since waiting for you. Could you have taken any longer?"

"Oh... shut up Mest!" Wendy blushed from embarrassment, "you can't stop me! I need to do this-"

"You don't need to do this Wendy! Don't think about doing this for anyone else other than yourself-"

"Fine then, I want to do this Mest! I want this! I want to go back home!"

Mest froze for a second, his hands dropping and hanging on the side of him, "... you love him more?"

Wendy sighed and shook her head, "it's not about loving who-"

"You do, or else why would you leave me?"

"Mest, it's because of him that I can leave you. If my Mest didn't exist, if I hadn't have known you before I fell Mest I wouldn't be doing this. I love you too much, way too much to live in a world that you don't live in."

"Then why are you about to leave this world now?!"

"Because I don't belong here, I may belong with you Mest, but I don't belong here in this time."

"That's bullshit! Just an excuse Wendy!"

"It's all the excuse I need though to go through with this. We're going to still be together, I may not be me now, and you may not be you now, but we're going to be together again. Our love has told me that we're soul mates. We can't ever not be together."

"That's not fair though! I want you! I want you now! He doesn't Wendy! I don't even know if he cares about you! If he'll treat you right and shower you with love and affection like you deserve! I bet he knows nothing about you other than your name! While I on the other hand know every little thing about you Wendy... every single thing."

"If that was true then you would know why I'm doing this."

"I do know why, but that doesn't mean I accept it."

She wanted to reach out and hold him, kiss him, rub her fingers against his cheek to try and change that sad and desperate look in his eyes. She couldn't though, she couldn't do any of that. She couldn't risk him teleporting heroff to some faraway land and not being able to stop herself.

"Mest, I love you. I will always love you, even if I don't remember." Wendy whispered taking a step back.

"Don't do this Wendy."

Her ears picked up on the sound of a door opening and closing, the light whispers of conversation between her past self and Charlie. She was sure Mest could see them, Wendy couldn't risk turning her back away from him though. She had to catch him off guard, she had to knock him away so she would have enough time to reach herself.

"Mest... I don't want this, I don't," she started crying.

"Don't do it then Wendy, please don't. I'll be here for you, I'll take care of you, we can face the world together, so please don't separate us."

Wendy slowly started nodding her head and took a step forward.

"The consequences-"

"Screw them, whatever comes our way we'll handle, but please Wendy."

She took another step, "Mest, I don't know."

"Trust me. I love you Wendy, from the moment I saw you passed out in front of Fairy Tail I knew I was in love with you. I knew I had to have you, so please, please... take my hand."

Sorry Mest. Wendy reached for his hand, wrapping her other one behind her back with strong wind magic, and when his face looked the most open and off guard she sky clawed him and sent him flying. _Mest, I hope you understand what I'm doing is for the good of the world. I'm sorry, but I can't live like this anymore fearing my existing in the world._ She thought. She started heading through the trees, spotting her younger self up ahead.

"WENDY!"

It all happened at once. Her younger self, hearing her name being called out, slowly turned around. This Wendy, hearing her name being called out, turned around and saw Mest teleport towards the clearing, knowing he was about to teleport to grab her. With speed and skill she didn't know she even had she was able to grab her younger self's shoulder, flinging her across the path; she banged up hard against a tree and Wendy hoped that didn't scar. Mest was too late as he grabbed and teleported his Wendy away, Charlie not even noticing them.

"WENDY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mest yelled as they landed.

"Mest I-"

The world went blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: So I made two endings to this story, you can pick whichever one you want to be your real ending, but this was the fake one I made to make me happy about writing the real one.**

* * *

"Wendy?! Wendy?! Wake up Wendy!"

Her name was being called.

"Wendy, come on. Snap out of this."

She felt a soft paw against her cheek, patting her lightly.

"Wendy."

Wendy slowly lifted her eyes open and saw Charlie floating over her, tears in her eyes. Charlie... she couldn't believe she was seeing her right now, talking to her right now. It's been so long, she's missed her so much. Her arms reached out and pulled her partner in for a hug, can't remembering the last time she's seen her...

… can't remember... the last time she... saw her..

Can't remember.

No, that wasn't supposed to be right. She wasn't supposed to remember anything, She was supposed to think that she saw her just seconds ago before her other self pulled her past self away from that rabbit hole-

THE RABBIT HOLE!

"I remember," Wendy gasped pushing Charlie away.

"You remember how you went flying against a tree?" She asked.

"No Charlie! I remember everything! I remember- wait a minute!" She gasped again looking down at her body.

Wendy stood up and turned around, seeing her little fourteen old body instead of her fully developed 25 year old one. She was back, at her old age, in her own time, but still had the memories inside of her head. Why? That wasn't supposed to happen... but if she rememebered... her eyes widened. If she remembered then did that mean that Mest did too? He might of? Could of? It was a miracle that she did, so it wouldn't be that much of a miracle if he did as well!

"I can't believe this!" Wendy started grinning to herself.

"Wendy, does it hurt? Did you hit yourself harder than you should have? Because you're acting strange." Charlie frowned.

"No Charlie, I'm fine, perfectly fine, come on though. I need to go back and ask Grandma Porly something!" She yelled running back to the cottage.

Wendy burst through the door and found Porlyusica sitting at a table, reading some dusty old book while she drank some tea. She shot a small glare, but nothing more.

"Grandma Porly! Grandma Porly! Are you aware that you have a rabbit hole in your front yard?" 

She lifted an eyebrow, "rabbit hole?"

"Yeah, one that leads into the past? Eleven years to be exact."

Her eyes widened for a bit before she closed her book, motioning for Wendy to sit down at the chair across from her. Wendy did just that, Charlie flying in through the window demanding questions on why she ran and what on Earthland she was talking about.

"Did you say a rabbit hole that leads into the past?" Porlyusica asked again.

"What are you two talking about?" Charlie asked us.

"Yes, that's right."

"How far ahead was it? A few feet, correct? Near this weird shaped root sticking out from the ground?"

"Yes! Exactly! Do you know what that is?!"

She hummed and started rubbing her chin, "a failed experiment. I was working on something along the lines of reverse time, to reverse age though, not bring yourself into the past. I forgot to feed the potion one day and it died, turning into a different color and ability. I tossed it out in the front, thinking nothing of it, but for it to actually be a portal to the past. Hmm, I'm going to have to close that gate." She mumbled.

"I remember Porly, I know I shouldn't, but I remember the life I lived in the past and was wondering if anyone else does as well?"

"I don't remember meeting you eleven years ago Wendy. I could only explain that because it's you. Since you went back in time, you were able to keep those memories. You shouldn't have though, neither anyone else. If I was you I'd forget them, they don't exist anymore and chances are no one will remember, since it never happened in the first place."

Wendy's eyes slowly fell, "so you're telling me... I'm the only one?" 

"Yes dear, memory potions are no problems for me. I can wipe up something that can help you forget-"

"NO!" Wendy screamed.

Porlyusica flinched.

"I'm sorry, but I want them. I want to keep them... I don't want to forget."

"Having those memories will do you no good Wendy."

"I know, I don't mind though. Please... I want them."

She didn't want to forget Mest. She didn't want to forget the times they had together, the times they lived together, the times they dated. She didn't want to forget any of that. Porlyusica didn't push her any further on the matter and actually kicked Wendy out.

"Fine, but if they become a bother get rid of them immediately; there's not point in having those memories. Now go and make sure you don't fall into that hole again."

"Thanks Grandama Porly," Wendy whispered before walking out of her home.

"I think it might be safest if I fly us back home, wouldn't you say Wendy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, please, I don't think I could live through another 11 years without you," she smiled lightly.

Charlie smiled and grabbed a hold of her back, lifting Wendy up and off into the air. They started flying over Magnolia, up towards Fairy Hills where she glided right in front of their window. It was usually unlocked for situations like this and Wendy pushed it open with her hands, Charlie flying them in and landing.

"I'm really tired Charlie, would you mind if I went to bed?"

"Not at all, go ahead and rest. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Thanks, you don't know how long it's been since I've laid in my bed." Wendy mumbled with a yawn.

She walked towards her room, opening the door slowly and peeking inside. She didn't remember what it looked like, she remembered the color and what somethings were in her room, but she didn't remember all these details. It didn't feel like home at the moment.

Her home was a dusty apartment with super old books all around the room. There were pictures of her family in here... but they were different. They weren't the pictures she remembered, none of them had him in it. She didn't see the small plushes he got her or the flowers and secret sweets in the fridge. Wendy took a deep breath and went to her bed, lying down on it. It didn't even feel as soft as usual. Wendy didn't feel like she could fall asleep in this bed, but somehow she lost consciousness.

She didn't wake up until she heard the sound of banging. Wendy flinched awake and started looking all around her apartment, her eyes wide with panic. Where was she right now?! Where was... home. This was home. Wendy slowly sank back into the bed and took a deep breath.

It felt like a dream, maybe it was all a dream? Maybe everything she thought up before... was all made up and a dream? Wendy's head started hurting again, pounding, pounding, banging. Wait a second, that was the door.

"Charlie?!" Wendy called out.

Her door was banging. Wendy slowly got out of bed and started heading towards the door, looking around for her cat. Did she leave? If so, not even a note left behind?

"Charlie?" Wendy called out again heading towards the door.

She looked around her once more as she unlocked the door, turning her head back as she opened it up. She wasn't able to look at the person since a sudden pair of lips pressed against hers. Her defense came at full throttle as she pushed the man away, planning on tearing him a new one... that is until she saw him.

"MEST?!"

"Ow, that hurt Wendy. What the hell?" Mest asked getting back off the ground.

"You don't just kiss somebody as soon as they open the door?! What is wrong with you?!"

"You do when that person is your girlfriend!"

"No you don'- wait a second... what are you talking about? Girlfriend?" Wendy asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"My girlfriend, you're my girlfriend. Wendy I love you." Mest said walking back up to her again.

Wendy felt his lips against hers and this time it wasn't as much as a surprise, but it was weird. He moaned and pulled back on his own, his eyes closing shut.

"Ugh, this is really hard on the back. It was so much easier when I was that size... or when you were my size."

"What are you- what are you talking about Mest?!" Wendy screamed.

"What am I talking about? Us silly, years ago, a while ago, I don't know. I'm not really understanding, but a few hours ago I remembered that I loved you and... and... I just had to get to you."

"You remember?" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Mest looked just as shocked as he started nodding his head up and down, "I remember."

She didn't care why or how or any of that stuff, if this was a dream come true she didn't want to wake up and if this was actually a reality then she didn't care at all! Wendy just cried and jumped back on him, wrapping her arms around his nect as they kissed passionately.

"This is so weird," Wendy mumbled when they parted.

"I know," Mest nodded before kissing her again.

"How is this even possible?" She mumbled again when she caught her breath.

Mest paused for a minute and blinked, "I remember having you in my arms, holding onto you wishing you hadn't stopped yourself from falling, no, even before that. I was in Era doing my work when all of a sudden, all of a sudden I remembered this whole life for you. I begged, begged God, begged to remember you, begged to still remember this feeling and I can't believe it worked. I can't believe- I love you Wendy. I remember loving you, I remember everything," he breathed out resting their heads together.

"But do you also remember this life? This you before you got the other Mest's memories?" Wendy whispered back.

"Yeah, it's a little weird having two lives inside of my head, but both of them fell in love with you Wendy. I do love you Wendy, this me, I was just waiting for an appropriate time to confess since... you know, but my other self really kicked my ass into gear, I kicked my ass gear."

Wendy started giggled and wiping her tears away, "so? What now?"

"What now? Hmm... I haven't really thought about what now. As long as we have each other I think that's all that matters, huh?"

"Sounds like a start," Wendy sniffed, "that sounds like a really good start."

"Just don't go falling down anymore rabbit holes, alright?" Mest started grinning.

Wendy grinned right back and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms securely around him. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed this moment with him. Enjoyed this small moment of many she would now have with him all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: Now this is the real chapter I wrote for the ending! Thanks for reading everybody, thanks for all my reviews and supports! I love you! I think this was the perfect ending!**

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy's eyes fluttered open; she groaned at her massive headache and leaned up out of the bed, looking all around the room. She spotted some of her Fairy Tail friends beside her, Mirajane, Charlie, and Lucy staring at her with concerned expressions.

"Ugh, why does my head hurt?" She moaned leaning up in the bed.

"You bumped into a tree and knocked out Wendy, I don't know how you did it, but it happened. Are you alright?" Charlie asked flying to her lap.

"You had quite a bump on you Wendy, but I patched you up. You should be alright now." Mirajane said.

"Is anything feeling funny Wendy? You gave us quite a scare." Lucy giggled.

"Thanks guys, other than my headache though I'm fine. Ugh, I don't' remember anything other than someone throwing me like a rag doll. You say I flew into a tree?" Wendy asked Charlie again.

"I didn't see anyone there Wendy, just you knocking into a tree and falling unconscious."

"Wow, I wonder what happened?"

"The most important thing is that you're okay now Wendy." Lucy smiled, "do you need anything? Water? I'm going to go get you some." She said getting up.

"And I'll tell everybody you're alright now." Mirajane said following her out.

"Are you sure you're fine Wendy?" Charlie pouted.

"Perfectly fine Charlie... that was weird though. My head is feels like it's cracking a bit, maybe I need some more rest?" Wendy asked herself.

"You should if it'll make you feel better. I'll be right here."

"Thanks Charlie," Wendy said resting her head back.

It wasn't her head that was killing her though, but her heart too. It was racing more than usually, racing hard and racing fast as if she was anxious for something. As she started taking deep breaths though that racing slowed down and she was able to relax.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

* * *

Wendy couldn't understand why, but her heart was racing. She meant, she knew she had a crush on him, but her heart never raced this fast before just from seeing him. All she wanted to do right now was walk over to him and hold him, touch him in some way of form. She wanted to hug him, so close, so tightly. Why? Where was all of this suddenly coming from?

She hasn't seen her crush in over eight years. They weren't anything special, they weren't dating, and yet this feeling was more than missing. She felt dead a few minutes ago and somehow brought back to life, which would explain why her heart was racing so much. Their eyes finally met and tears started falling out of her eyes. She didn't know why, she couldn't explain them and quickly turned to wipe them away. They wouldn't stop falling though and Wendy bit her bottom lip, slapping her cheeks together.

"Are you alright there Wendy?"

Wendy stiffened a bit and turned around, smiling lightly. "Hi there Mest, been a while hasn't it? I'm just fine, yeah, I don't why these tears are suddenly falling. I'm not sad at all right now, actually happy really." She said wiping her tears again.

"That's strange... truthfully I feel like crying right now too," Mest whispered to her.

Wendy's eyes widened a bit as she stared right up at him, "really?"

"Yeah, but out of happiness too. Wendy," he said lightly reaching out for her.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and wiped away a tear she missed, wishing to hold her close to his chest. He almost made the motion to do so, but quickly pulled his finger away even though it was what neither of them wanted. Mest cleared his throat and Wendy took a small breath.

"So? How you been?" He asked with a shrugged.

"Good," Wendy answered back.

"Good... well it doesn't sound very... good. That's all you can give me?"

Wendy giggled a little as she took a step towards him, "good as in so much happened that I couldn't possibly tell you all of it right here and now."

"Let's go out then and get some lunch."

Wendy blinked, "right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"But aren't you- aren't we busy right now?" She gasped lightly.

"Please Wendy," Mest whispered reaching out to grab her hand. Wendy's heart exploded inside of her chest as she stared up and looked directly into his eyes. "Let's... let's go get some food."

All she could do was blink and nod her head, "alright then."

Mest smiled at her and then in the blink of an eye the two of them were standing right outside of a restaurant, their hands still joined together as they walked in.


End file.
